


Mostly Normal

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Night Terrors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand reaches out for his, gripping and tightening but soothing and reassuring. He knows she’s here for him, after every nightmare and after every doubt she’s here for him. His Herald, his love, his Inquisitor... Atashi Adaar. </p><p>[Comic/Picture inside to go with story - comic by mynoodlesdoodles from tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mostly Normal  
> Rating: T/M (mostly T)  
> Pairing: Cullen/Adaar  
> Genre: Humor/Fluff/Romance/Friendship  
> Word Count: 544  
> Character Count: 2,924  
> Summary: Her hand reaches out for his, gripping and tightening but soothing and reassuring. He knows she’s here for him, after every nightmare and after every doubt she’s here for him. His Herald, his love, his Inquisitor... Atashi Adaar.

Cullen shot up in bed, a hand clenching onto his throat as he gasped for air. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead as he took in his surroundings. He was okay, he wasn't in danger, he wasn't trapped in the Circle, he was fine, he...His eyes focus on the sleeping form next to him as it shifted.

Adaar laid naked at his side, her piercing golden eyes watching him, lighting up the room. She didn't have to say anything and neither did he. She knew he had another nightmare, and the way her hand reached for his and tightened let him know that he was okay, that he wasn't alone in this anymore; or ever again.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and curled back into bed, Adaar wrapping an arm around him and, with that arm, pulled him closer to her. She never went back to sleep before she knew he was okay. It was an unwritten rule of hers — she apparent had a list of rules concerning Cullen, and he didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed.

She cared so much for him, so much more than he deserved.

But she assured him, whenever he even started to bring it up, that he was a great man, no matter what he had done in the past or what the past had done to him, he was perfect. When he told her about him choosing to no longer take Lyrium, she pulled him into into a hug and called him brave.

He was flabbergasted.

Here the Inquisitor, a Qunari Mage who had been running all her life from both Templars and her own people, telling _him_ that _he_ was brave for putting down the Lyrium flask.

"You give yourself too little credit." She had told him only hours prior. "You're doing more than just putting that part of your life behind you. You're starting something that no templar has ever been able to do. I know you can do this, Cullen. Don't sell yourself short."

He had doubts, what templar doesn't when they try to stop taking lyrium? The nightmares, the memory loss, headaches, hallucinations, constant pain and Maker knows what other side effects lyrium withdrawal can have, but having Adaar at his side, having someone he never thought he deserved, stand by him and help him...

The nightmares were worth it, the crippling pain and constant headaches were worth it if it meant he could live a normal life with Adaar.

"Must you humans be so short." Adaar mumbled as she adjusted herself, trying to contort her body to fit better with Cullen's.

"You were fine as you were." Cullen lightly chuckled, turning his head to the side to look up at Adaar. Adaar did a few maneuvers, hissing as her horn hit the headboard.

"We're getting rid of that thing tomorrow, Cullen." Adaar turned her head to glare at the headboard, a hand coming up to feel for any new nicks against her horn. Cullen smiled and reached for her, pulling her down into a kiss.

"Anything for you, my love." He mumbled against her lips. Adaar smiled against his lips, a hand roping around his head to lace her fingers in his curled hair.

Well,  _mostly_  normal life.

* * *

 

  


End file.
